


Cyprus

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [42]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 1





	Cyprus

**Nicosia** ****

Patrick and Rachel strolled through the old walled city of Nicosia, Patrick with his camera slung around his neck, taking photos of anything and everything, never before had he seen architecture like this, not really remembering much of his early trips to Europe with his parents. He and Rachel had saved for months for this holiday, both keen to travel and glad that they shared an interest in not just hitting the tourist hotspots!

“This is amazing Patty, thanks so much for planning this for us.” Rachel balanced on tip toes to peck him on the lips and he smiled, and finally took her hand as they turned down a tiny street.

“Oh, look at that, wow!” Rachel cooed at the view of the Famagusta Gate.

Patrick smiled at his girlfriend, his best friend and was thankful they had so much in common, he knew some of his buddies struggled with things to do with heir girlfriends, maybe not physically but that wasn’t as important to them. They had a really strong foundation to build their future on, he knew that, Rachel did too and their families reminded them so, regularly.

“I am so glad you wanted to come with me Rach.” Patrick pecked her lightly on the lips before intensifying the kiss. It was nice and that was good enough for him, they meant so much more to each other than just sex.

“Of course Patrick, why wouldn’t I want to come with you? This is amazing!” She kissed him again before they clutched each others hands and continued walking.

Patrick was grateful, for the fact Rachel didn’t want to just shop and seemed to want to learn about the history and customs of Cyprus. He hoped they would be able to afford to visit more places together.


End file.
